gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
DT-6800HMC Daughtress High Mobility Command
The DT-6800HMC Daughtress High Mobility Command is a mass production commander-use high mobility ground combat mobile suit. The unit is featured in the series After War Gundam X. One notable pilot of the Daughtress High Mobility Command is Ennil El. Technology and Combat Characteristics The DT-6800A Daughtress is a mass production general purpose mobile suit developed by the United Nations Earth (UNE). Overall, the Daughtress is a basic and standard mobile suit. The Daughtress could function both on Earth and in space with the right adjustments to its parts and systems. The DT-6800HMC Daughtress High Mobility Command is the commander variant of the standard DT-6800HM Daughtress High Mobility, it features a different head piece with enhanced sensors. It is unknown if the Daughtress High Mobility Command has improved performance over the standard Daughtress High Mobility. Like the standard Daughtress High Mobility, the Daughtress High Mobility Command features high-output verniers mounted on the unit's legs, which allows the unit to hover over ground to achieve greater mobility and speed than the standard Daughtress. The Daughtress High Mobility Command is equipped with a 90mm machine gun, commonly used by the standard Daughtress, which functions as its primary weapon. For close quarters combat, the Daughtress High Mobility is armed with a beam saber. Armaments ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is the standard close-combat weapon for a lot of mobile suits. It generates a blade-shaped beam to melt and cut through enemy's armor. The Daughtress High Mobility's beam saber is stored on the suit's main body. ;*90mm Machine Gun :The 90mm machine gun serves as the Daughtress High Mobility Command's primary weapon. It fires physical rounds at a rapid rate and possesses enough firepower to destroy lightly armored mobile suits with ease. ;*Beam Rifle :The beam rifle is a range armament that fires particle beams at a moderate rate. These fired particle beams can penetrate through most materials or metals that have not been treated with proper counter-measures. History The DT-6800HMC Daughtress High Mobility Command is the commander variant of the standard DT-6800HM Daughtress High Mobility created before or during the 7th Space War by the United Nations Earth (UNE). Like the original DT-6800A Daughtress, it can assumed that the Daughtress High Mobility started to be phased out of use during the final stages of the war due to the deployment of the more advanced Gundam-series mobile suits. After the cataclysmic war, a number of Daughtress High Mobility Command mobile suits survived and found their way in to the hands of various factions. Some of these Daughtress High Mobility Commands were claimed by Vultures. Many of these acquired Daughtress High Mobility Commands were customized in various ways by different factions and people. One notable pilot of the Daughtress High Mobility Command was Ennil El, a Vulture mercenary who piloted a custom blue Daughtress High Mobility Command unit in A.W. 0015. Ennil was often assisted by the "Flame Clock" mobile suit team, a Vulture mobile suit team who operated a number of brown colored Daughtress High Mobility units which were nicknamed "Fire Wallaby." Likewise, her blue Daughtress High Mobility Command was nicknamed "Wise Wallaby." Gallery daughtresshm-4WRTvgw.png daughtresshmc-8nUJ1iE.png daughtresshmc-a0pkqwH.png daughtresshmc-Eer3z3e.png daughtresshmc-G5iTRBF.png daughtresshmc-gZDmOuU.png daughtresshmc-iLEdMj9.png daughtresshmc-N93QeGg.png daughtresshmc-XBA2OVQ.png daughtresshmc-ZRExF1d.png External links *Daughtress High Mobility Command "Wise Wallaby" on MAHQ ja:T-6800HMC ドートレスHMCワイズワラビー